1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and implements and more particularly to snow shovels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In removing snow manually from sidewalks, driveways and like, considerably different amounts of effort may be required in different situations depending on factors such as the depth and consistency of the snow to be removed. Typically, with a snow shovel of a standard width, a user may be overburdened when removing deep snow or his rate of work may be impeded in clearing a light snow covering. Furthermore, many shovels which would be suitable for removing snow from an expansive area such as a driveway may be cumbersome or even unsuitable for use on a narrow walkway. Such wide shovels may also be unsuitable in situations in which the user is attempting to maximize the force being applied to a limited area for the purpose of breaking ice or tightly packed snow away from a paved surface. At the same time, however, a shovel having a narrow blade, which might be well adapted for removing deep or packed snow or ice or for clearing a narrow walk, might be unduly time consuming for removing a light snow covering from an expansive surface such as a driveway.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,324 suggests that a snow removal device might be equipped with an adjustable blade by means of two overlapping planar snow removal surfaces which are engaged by means of a locking plate engaging both surfaces and multiple handles are also provided. While the device provides an adjustable blade, it would appear to be adapted to the removal of particularly large amounts of snow, possibly by more than one operator.